User talk:Jaguar83
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the H-Kabuterimon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ryo205 (talk) 01:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Links On this wiki, we do not use piped links to link to the final target article. Instead, if the link is for an official term, we create a redirect that links to the final article. This allows us to control which terms are being used by being able to see how they are linked. 15:25, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Ok, cool. I've made the edit again using the redirect as you've stated. Thanks. Jaguar83 (talk) 00:07, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Cyber Sleuth For better or worse, the more recent games are definitely designed to sexualize the characters. 14:51, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I guess, but thank you for the Rina "inseam" edit; that was definitely beyond fanservice into pervy. Jaguar83 (talk) 23:21, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Edits #The changes have not been reverted. They've been hidden in draft mode until they are up to the wiki's requirement for quality. #The reasons have been given each time. Don't talk smack about "no reason for this". The talk pages are there for a reason if you are unclear on what the change request means. #Don't talk smack about being "lazy" if you are not monitoring every single change on every page of the wiki, 'mkay? We are not responsible for your edits not being up to snuff, and it's ludicrous to claim that our taking time out of our work days to review them and specify what needs to be improved is lazy. It's called being an "editor" for a reason. ;Tentomon *Brave Tamer is canon. Remove the canon template. *The paragraph in question is extremely awkwardly phrased. "snap from the infection", "put in the backup data", showing faith towards", etc. It also has multiple occurrences of a single thought broken up by inserted clauses. This is specified in the edit request -- and yet each "attempt at cleanup" has had the exact same text, and is thus not an actual cleanup attempt. *The note for the attack explicitly states that citations need to be added for the name of the attack and the attack's description, and yet you simply removed the edit request with no changes whatsoever. ;Rina *The notice explicitly stated to use the player's actual name *I added a very lengthy list of additional changes I spotted this time around, but thank you for getting rid of the out-universe bit. If you want your edits to stick, accept that you work in a community and take the input of other editors into advisement. If you don't understand the input of the other editors, ask what they mean on the article's talk page. And most importantly -- accept that most of your edits won't stick. Hell, most of my edits don't stick, and I'm in the top three of contributions to this wiki. Instead of focusing on it as a personal rebuke, focus on it as instruction on what wiki content to improve. We are not here to attack you. 00:53, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :...you are way out of your depth if you are choosing to use my talk page as evidence that my editing behavior is hostile. Did you actually take time to read those? The bits where people are pissed that the wiki is not proclaiming the Bible as the True Word of God? The bits where people are pissed their fanfiction and speculation isn't allowed on the wiki? The bits where people vandalized my talk page with hate speech because they could? And are you seriously trying to pretend that I'm the only editor that has reverted you? :I'm sorry, but you are being flat out dishonest to claim that "every well-intentioned attempt is met with a blanket undo". Almost every word of that is false -- the admins hide a small minority of edits, it is not a well-intentioned attempt if it outright ignores the explicit change requests and the wiki's plainly stated rules of conduct, and it's not an undo in the first place, as the content is still there. ::"As a moderator, one must not just delete every attempt to help" / "If you don't have the time to fix the issues" :This tripe is massively ignorant, and if you have any desire to actually communicate, you should cease with it. For the last time, your content is still on the page. If you want it to be visible, take the gotdamn five minutes to actually read and incorporate the requested changes, or if you don't understand/agree with them, say so on the talk page before shoving your previous edit through with passive aggressive and undeserved snark. If you are unwilling to actually contribute quality work, and would prefer to instead whine and insult other editors for not wanting false or low-quality material published and representing the wiki, then please find a different project to work on. I can guarantee you that no matter who you ask on this wiki, that attitude is not welcome. #Read the wiki MoS. #Follow the wiki MoS. #If someone points out that you're not following the wiki MoS, fix your material. #Focus on providing usable material in the first place instead of attacking other users for not doing the work for you. 01:40, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Continuously avoiding the actual, specific points made about the actual content of the wiki, and instead harping on how you think I'm a bad mod and am "unhealthy" does not read to me as trying to help. If you were intending to help, I'd assume you'd be focused on improving the content instead. #There is no need to move the material to the talk page, unless you're presenting a draft for community approval. #Definitely do not post a visible "see talk page" notice on the published article. The section-stub template does that in a much more professional way, and if you were intending to post it within the hidden text, the wiki editing notice visible on every single page whenever the page is being edited already says that. ::The only actions you need to take are to either address the specific concerns laid out in the change request, discuss/dispute them on the talk page, or let the page be until somebody else (probably G-SANtos, honestly, he's our most prolific quality editor right now and he started out by having his edits policed just like me and Lanate and everyone else) takes the time to address them. 03:04, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Ultimately, the point is that the additions to the pages required work to be displayed. The edits themselves still existed in the source code, and once reverted, the proper thing that should have been done was to go to the talk page and ask what was wrong, if the page comments didn't already explain what. Both edits still need to be edited for grammar/style reasons before they should be displayed; at the bare minimum Tentomon's section needs to be in present tense, while Rina's need to be written using in-universe terms. Either way, they should not be reinstated until they get proofreaded. Lanate (talk) 04:06, March 1, 2017 (UTC) New Wikia You can join new wiki: http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Adventure_Wiki plus read rules: http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Rules